Halloween
by Purplestripe66
Summary: Andros, Ashley, Karone, and Zhane celebrate Halloween evening together.


Notes:

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is Saban's. Not mine. I did get paid to write this, but the people paying me didn't know I was writing it while they where paying me. So that doesn't count.

A/N: This takes place about two years after CtD. Andros and Ashely, and Zhane and Karone are together, but it's mentioned only oh so briefly this can pretty much be considered genfic. The four of them live together on Earth. Cause it's convenient. :D

Karone set the bowl of candy down on the stand by the door and headed back into the living room. She still wasn't sure how she felt about this Earthian holiday. The idea of children dressing dressing up as monsters and running around asking strangers for candy was certainly strange. But she couldn't deny that the holiday itself carried a certain amount of festivity. She found that she loved pumpkins. She loved carving faces and designs into them, she loved Ashley's amazing pumpkin pie, she loved toasted pumpkin seeds, and she loved arranging the odd orange gourds all around the house. Andros thought she had lost her mind when he came downstairs and there was a pile of two dozen pumpkins in the middle of the kitchen. She had spent the morning at the local pumpkin patch and just hadn't been able to pick just one.

"Popcorn's ready!" Ashley chirped, coming out of the kitchen with a giant orange and black bowl. Andros trailed behind her with a pitcher and four glasses. Karone looked around, surprised that Zhane hadn't emerged at the promise of food. He was probably hiding in the closet somewhere, waiting for the opportunity to jump out and try to scare them.

"Zhane, we're going to eat all the popcorn!" Karone threatened loudly.

To her surprise, Zhane's voice drifted down the stairs, "I'm coming!" Slowly, the three of them settled on the couch, Ashley quickly taking possession of the remote.

"Tada!" Zhane announced, appearing at the top of the stairs. "Hey, why aren't you guys dressed up?" Zhane was decked out in a full pirate costume complete with eye patch and parrot.

"We already dressed up," Ashley reminded him, referring to the party they had all gone to the night before.

"But today is Halloween! You have to dress up on Halloween," he argued, coming down the stairs. He looked between them, looking for support.

"Don't look at me, I don't do costumes," Andros told him.

Karone pointed at the miniature witches hat, attached to her headband.

Zhane pouted, "That's not a costume."

"You thought it was a costume last night," she smiled innocently.

Zhane opened his mouth, then caught Andros' eye and promptly closed it again. He plopped himself down in the armchair, sulking.

"What are we watching tonight?" Karone said, taking a handful of popcorn and ignoring him.

"The Legend of Sleepy Hollow," Ashley proclaimed happily, turning on the tv. "It's about the Headless Horseman."

Zhane raised an eyebrow, "'Headless Horsman'?"

"It's one of the most popular Halloween stories here on Earth," she told him.

"How does he see if he's headless?" Zhane asked.

"He has a jack-o-lantern in place of a head," Ashley said, attempting to sound spooky.

"That doesn't sound very scary," Karone said. "Unless it's one of Zhane's jack-o-lanterns," she teased, shooting a smirk at him.

"I happen to like my jack-o-lantern," Zhane said, leaning over his chair to peer at the jack-o-lantern on the table. It was by far the least attractive of the many around the house, looking rather like a child had carved it.

The music on the DVD menu screen started playing just as the doorbell chimed. "I'll get it!" Zhane exclaimed, practically flying out of his chair excitedly.

Ashley, Andros, and Karone both stared after him, then Ashley burst into giggles and Karone promptly followed. Even Andros snickered at his friend's enthusiasm. "Don't start the movie until I get back!" Zhane shouted, much louder than was entirely necessary.

A moment later they heard the door open and a loud "ARRRG!" followed by children's giggles.

"Ok Andros, fess up," Ashley said, turning to face him.

Andros looked at her confused.

"How old is he, really?"

Andros grinned and shook his head, "Right now, I would say about 8 years old."


End file.
